The Chaos War
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Infinity Saga: Sequel to Our Worlds At War. The dark hand of Oblivion approaches to extinguish existence itself! The Gods are on disarray and dying. Korra, Thor and The Skyfathers must find a way to stop the darkness from consuming the pantheons, the Earth and the Universe! Marvel/LOK/DC.
1. Opening Shot

**I am Uatu The Watcher, and I have been overseeing this sector of the cosmos for decades. Together, we have watched the birth of Avatar Korra and the ascension of the Mighty Thor. We have witnessed the arrival of Galactus and the formation of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. **

**But now, a more sinister threat approaches the Earth after eleven months of peace. I've taken my vow to not to interfere with these beings' existence…we must watch the unfolding events, even if it costs us reality itself.**

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…11 Months After**

Peace reigned after the Grandmaster's defeat and the alternate Avengers left this reality. The country, the United Republic, was growing ever so larger as the Earth Kingdom gave it more land and the Fire Nation gave it more militaristic power.

The heroes were as well experiencing productivity, with villains and thugs being incarcerated, Chief Bei Fong asked the Chancellor that a new police station and prison to be built to keep the criminals in. But the one that experience the most joy was not police officers or the street heroes but a hero from another realm…

* * *

**Asgard, The Realm Eternal**

**The All-Father's Palace**

"Thor." A white-armored man said as he walked down the halls and rooms of the great palace of the gods. "Brother."

"What is it Balder?" Loki, the little God of Mischief asked.

"Loki, have you seen the All-Father?" Balder, God of Light asked.

"Uhh…he is probably in his quarters." Loki answered.

"Thanks." Balder responded as he jogged through the palace and went over several stairs until he reached the top.

"Mighty Thor." Balder said as he knocked at the great golden door that led towards the All-Father's private quarters. The gates opened, and from it came…

"Keep quiet." An annoyed Ms. Marvel said in a low tone. "Don't you see that Magni is sleeping?"

"Uhh…sorry." Balder said as he reminded himself that the Crown Prince of Asgard was just two months old. "May I?"

Ms. Marvel smiled and forgave the God of Light for his rudeness and allowed him to enter the enormous living room full of several trophies, chairs, tables and books. Over the fireplace, the spear of the sky, Gungnir hung as a reminder to Thor to rule wisely.

Balder followed Asami, also known as Ms. Marvel, to the Prince's Chamber. "Lord Thor." Balder said as he kneeled in front of the Mighty Thor, Lord of Asgard as he held his infant son in his arms.

"Rise brother." Thor said with a cheerily voice. "Look Magni, its uncle Balder."

"Thor, I have…grave news." Balder reported as he stood up. He looked around, the chamber was painted in a blue-sky color, a crib rested on the middle of the room and a small bust of Odin was placed on top of a wardrobe.

"Please brother, it is a time to rejoice for Asgard has a crown prince once more." Thor said as he looked at his son. Magni Thorson, son of Thor and grandson of Odin, the first in a line of kings. Besides retaining his father's electric-blue eyes, Magni looked more like his mother.

His light almost yellow brown hair was thick, and skin was tanned just like his mother. Thor still didn't know what type of god his son would grow up to be, but ever since the moment he was born in Asgard, was his strength amazing, being able to fracture Volstagg's thumb when he tried to cuddle him.

"But Lord, it is news from our friends, the Vishnu." Balder said.

"The Vishnu? What does our friend Brahma want?" Thor asked.

"He has called in a meeting of the Skyfathers, something bad has occurred." Balder answered. "Zeus, Agni, Yue, Viracocha, Oberon and Titania have answered the summoning."

"Hmm…" Thor thought deeply as he looked as his son.

"Not telling him anything bad are we now, Balder?" Korra asked as she walked inside the room. For someone who had given birth two months ago, Korra still retained her athletic body aside from a bit weight gain. The Asgardian's magic is really efficient.

"My Queen, pardon my gloom but a meeting has been schedules between the gods." Balder apologized.

"A meeting? What happened?" Korra asked as Thor gave Magni to her.

"The Kamis, we have lost contact we them…and the bridge towards realms of the Vishanti and Proemial Gods has been destroyed." Balder revealed.

"That's odd; none of the Spirits told me about a great disturbance." Korra said.

"Does it have anything to do with the Grandmaster?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"The Grandmaster for now is silent, and the Space Gods are dumbfounded." Balder responded.

"I must go." Thor said as he looked at Korra. "Odin was the leader of the Skyfathers, without him they are not capable of cooperating together, I must keep them united."

"Go then, we'll be fine." Korra responded. Thor smiled and followed Balder outside.

"You think something bad is going to happen?" Asami asked.

"I hope not…not now." Korra answered as Magni woke from his sleep and demanded nourishment.

* * *

**The Nexus**

A lone man floated in a realm that connected to many, this man is the master of all types of mystic energies, is name is Dr. Zemphim Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.

'Hmm…? There is something wrong…something is off in the mystical fields.' He though as he was taken off from his meditation. 'Darkness.'

Suddenly he was surrounded by extreme obscurity, and a monstrous being came out of it.

"Who are you?" Strange asked the beast.

"_We Are Many. We Are All. A pantheon of one million in one. And I will bring Glory to this devastated universe._" The beast answered.

"Something tells me that you are not alone." Strange said as he prepared to be attacked when he was then teleported away from the Nexus.

* * *

**Republic City**

"Huh?" Suddenly he was back on Earth. He tried all the spells he could but he couldn't re-enter the Nexus. "This is bad…very bad." Strange said as he looked at the blue sky.

"Darkness…a void of darkness." Dr. Strange said as he walked towards his home, the Sanctum Sanctorum.

**_...The Chaos War: Opening Shot_**


	2. Disturbance

Chapter 2 – Disturbance

* * *

**The Skyfathers' Tower**

Lord Thor came out of the portal; alongside him his younger brother and keeper of the armies of Asgard, Balder The Brave.

"Skyfathers." Thor said once as he saw the deities assembled in the conference room. Zeus; Sovereign of Olympus, Brahma; High God of the Vishnu, Agni; Godhead of the Outworld or Spirit World, Yue; Moon Goddess of the Spirit World, Viracocha; Lord of the Apu, and Tezcatlipoca; Overlord of the Nahuatl.

"Welcome Lord of Asgard, it is good to see you in good health." Agni greeted Thor. "How is our Avatar?"

"She is doing well." Thor answered. "What is happening in the realm of the Kami?" Thor asked as he joined the other Godheads in the conference table along with Balder.

"Amateratsu contacted me about some ten months ago, she seemed distressed about something." Zeus said. "She said that Mikaboshi, the God of Death of the Kamis, had gone rogue."

"Why didn't you assemble us sooner Zeus?" Viracocha asked.

"I thought that it was just another mischief done by him, similar in Loki's doings." Zeus explained.

"Loki is more capable than simple mischiefs." Thor said as he crossed his arms.

"Do we send a scout team to the Kami world?" Tezcatlipoca suggested.

"A God Squad is required for such task." Yue added. The Godheads then began to brainstorm…

"I volunteer." Balder said, everyone was now looking at the God of Light. "I'll lead the God Squad."

"Are you sure brother?" Thor asked.

"I am." Balder assured him.

"Then Hercules can accompany you brave Balder." Zeus said.

"And Quetzalcoatl can too." Tezcatlipoca added.

"We will assemble the rest, Balder you are now appointed Commander of the Godheads. Go and bring Mikaboshi to justice." Zeus said as all the other gods, Thor included, gave Balder a little of their awesome power so he may lead the God Squad to victory.

Balder nodded in appreciation to the Skyfathers and ran towards the portal back to Asgard and prepare for the battle to come.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe, Earth**

"Is that our grandchild?" Tonraq asked as he held little Magni in the air. "Haha! He looks a lot his grandfather! Build for the hunt and fishing!"

"Please, he won't be a penguin hunter like you." Senna joked as she took Magni from her husband. "He has divine blood in him."

"I still can't believe that you actually met a god Korra." Tonraq said to his daughter.

"Yeah…it just happened." Korra said. "He just fell out of the sky…literally."

"Tonight there will be a festival celebrating the Winter Solstice and little Magni too." Senna said. "I am sure Thor will want to come."

"I don't know if he could, he is rather busy." Korra said. "He is in a meeting with the other gods."

"There are more?" Tonraq said as he played with his grandson who seemed to be stronger than normal. Then Magni with surprising strength lifted his two-hundred pound grandfather with his little arms while floating. Korra and Senna were baffled while Tonraq laughed. "Yep, he is strong like his grandfather! Hahaha!"

* * *

**Outer Space**

Nova flew through space, patrolling the sector for any suspicious activities. "This is Nova Centurion of Sector 2814, reporting no anomalies." He said.

"Roger that 2814, keep us informed. Xandar Command Out." The communications officer responded.

'Looks like I'll be heading back home earlier than expected. Can't wait to eat that afternoon meal with Asami' Nova thought as he made a full U-turn and headed back towards Earth.

As he flew he noticed something coming behind him. He looked back and saw a dot coming through the blackness of space. "Huh? What's that?" Nova asked himself.

Then something or someone passed quickly by him, pushing him away and making its way towards Earth. "Quasar can you hear me?!" Nova yelled at to his wrist module.

"What is it?" Quasar responded from the other side.

"Unidentified object heading towards Earth, and I don't think it looks friendly." Nova answered.

"Light-speed?" Quasar asked again.

"Flew passed me at speeds exceeding warp five, probably six." Nova responded. "Following on its trail."

"I'm heading back towards Earth right now; I'll be arriving in approx... eight minutes." Quasar informed.

"Copy, see you there." Nova said as he shut the line off. 'Whatever this thing is moving pretty fast and aggressively.'

* * *

**Earth's Orbit…just beyond the Moon**

"You're here good." Nova said as he exited light-speed.

"I don't see it, you sure it came this way." Quasar asked as he saw nothing heading towards the blue planet just beyond the rocky satellite.

"Sure I'm sure." Nova assured him as he looked around, amplifying his vision with his helmet. "There look!"

"Make a standard eight-four sixty defensive line with your Nova power." Quasar ordered as he used his Quantum Bands to make a golden translucent force-field around the Earth.

"Man, you know your stuff." Nova said as he augmented Quasar's field by twenty percent. "It's coming!"

"We stop it, we toughen it up a little and then we ask question okay!?" Quasar asked.

"You got it Blondie." Nova responded as he kept augmenting Quasar's power. It came closer and closer…closer…

* * *

**Korra's Home, Southern Water Tribe**

The sun was starting to set, and its blazing rays were beginning to dim. Korra was outside looking at with her old friend and spirit animal, Naga, who she hadn't seen in years. "Good to see you girl." Korra said as she sat next to the polar-bear dog.

"You know, things are moving so fast that I can barely keep up. First I met him, then he died twice…becoming queen of gods, giving birth to demi-god with the strength of a badger-mole…so fast but I try not to complain, after all it quite exciting." Korra said as she laid back on the snowy ground and looked to the starry sky.

The Avatar smiled as the dark blue starry night then became golden. "Huh?" Korra said as the sky became golden in color, she could still see the stars but it alarmed her.

Then it began to flicker, and then it completely disappeared, the golden cover over the night-sky disappeared as it appeared. "Odd…" Korra said as she lay back again.

Two falling objects could be seen falling through the horizon and another to the south, towards the Water Tribe.

* * *

**Kami Realm**

Balder and his God Squad stepped out of the portal and looked around. Destruction, everything was left in ruins. "This isn't good." Balder said as he placed his sword on the ground and looked at the dead body of Amateratsu. "What could've done this?"

"All of the Kamis are dead, all of them." Quetzalcoatl said as he looked around as hovered in the sky.

"Balder, I have a bad feeling about this." Hercules said as he took out his golden mace. "There's the stench of evil in the air."

"Look alive gods, there is something in this realm along with us." Balder said as he stood up. "Apollo light up the dark spots."

"Yes." Apollo responded as he lighted the areas of darkness. "This is not normal obscurity…"

"What do you mean?" Snowbird asked the tall Olympian.

"My light can't brighten it." Apollo answered. They walked towards the dark spot on the room where Fuji slept in. Then two red eyes appeared in it, surprising the two gods.

A beast came out of the room, punching Apollo away and grabbing Snowbird. The Goddess of Winter desperately struck the dark beast.

"What the hell is that!?" Hercules yelled.

"That must be Mikaboshi! Bring him down!" Balder ordered. Quetzalcoatl flew towards the monstrosity and punched right in the jaw, making him release Snowbird from his grasp. Balder then sliced Mikaboshi's hide with his sword, making the dark Kami irritated.

Hercules swung his adamantine mace and struck the dark Kami in the leg, making him very unpleased. "**You gods are making me very angry.**" Mikaboshi said as he, with one attack wave, dropped all of the attacking gods into the ground.

"**This is the first of many realms to fall, gods. Once I am given full power by my master, the MULTIVERSE will cease to exist!**"Mikaboshi revealed as it flew into the void in the sky.

"Ugh…I don't like this one bit." Apollo said as he stood back up.

"Let's go back to the Skyfathers and report them what happened. The Kamis are all dead, and one of us might be next." Balder said as he looked into the sky…the black, star-less sky.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

The festival was great, people she knew from her childhood had attended and her extended family had come too. Korra hadn't eaten like this in months…mostly because Thor ate most of the food.

Korra retired from the party that was still going, she held little Magni in her arms. He was asleep already and she didn't want the noise to wake him up. Once she arrived to her parent's home, she placed him on the bed she slept on during this trip. She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek and let the room.

When she got into the living room she heard something coming from the outside. A screech sound, she got worried about Naga. Korra quickly headed outside, and she found something horrific. Naga had been beaten to unconsciousness by a dark and huge beast with blue eyes. It was easily taller than Naga and even the Hulk.

Korra reacting quickly and aggressively to save her friend and her son inside the house, bended the snow into an ice cage trapping the beast. The dark monster broke out of the ice easily and jumped towards Korra with amazing speed.

It trapped her with its claws and looked at her eye-to-eye. Something was wrong she noticed, she couldn't tap into the Avatar State or the small portion of the Odinforce inside of her. "What…what are you?" Korra asked as the beast eyes glowed.

"_Avatar…Avatar…equalize the Avatar._" The beast responded as it prepared to claw Korra's face. Acting quickly, Avatar Korra struck the beast with lightning making back away. The monster growled in anger and was going to attack Korra again when it was stop by Nova who had flown all the way from the Earth Kingdom in a weaken state.

"Mako!" Korra yelled once she saw who it was.

Nova fought with the beast, but he was overpowered and knocked out quickly. "Uh oh." Korra said as the beast again focused on her. Korra not wanting to be beaten again blasted it with a combination of the four elements.

It hit it on the chest and made it blow into the darkness of the night. It began to snow heavily again, and since there was little light around, she couldn't see it. But it didn't show itself again, noticing this Korra towards Naga who was in a more worryingly condition than Nova.

"Girl you going to be alright, Mako wake up! Help me!" Korra yelled at the still weak Nova.

The Nova Centurion steadied himself and ran towards his friend. "She's hurt but my power can heal her." Nova said as he placed both of his hands on the animal making them glow golden.

"Done, but we'll need to put her somewhere else, it's snowing pretty hard." Nova explained, Korra nodded and they both carried the giant animal inside the house.

Once they entered, Korra sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her face. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue Korra, but Quasar and I…we were swatted away like flies by that beast. I don't know how you defeated it." Mako said as he placed his helmet on the fur table next to him. "Nice hut."

"Shut up." Korra said as she looked at the ceiling. "Where's Quasar?"

"Still looking around for that thing, I just made it here by luck." Mako answered.

"That thing…its voice…it reminded me of Amon." Korra revealed.

"What?" Mako said.


	3. Godhunt

Chapter 3 – Godhunt

* * *

**Planet Hala; Homeworld of the Kree Imperium**

Hala; the homeworld of the Kree species, the capital of their galactic empire, once long ago they were a peaceful race of space explorers the Kree are now are a species with one sole mission, in the eradication of all Skrulls in the universe. Inside the main military base, trouble seemed to arise.

"Sir! Sir!" A soldier yelled.

"What is it private?" Asked the commander.

"There's something going on in outer reaches of the system." The soldier responded.

"Show me." The commander said, as the soldier used his data pad to create a holographic representation of what their satellites had picked up. "What is that?"

"I don't know sir, but the Hur-Kell Station took these readings before it went dark." The soldier answered. "What should we do?"

"Contact me with the Supreme Intelligence." The commander ordered.

"Yes sire." The soldier acknowledged as he ran towards his position. Then the speakers of a nearby console turned on.

"WHAT DO YOU WISH COMMANDER GENIS-VELL?" The mighty voice of the Supreme Intelligence asked.

"Your majesty, there is something happening in the borders of the star system." Genis-Vell answered. "And…and it looks different from what we have seen before."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF." The Supreme Intelligence demanded.

"Its…it's horrible." Genis-Vell responded.

* * *

**Beyond Hala's Home Fleet **

Inside his ship, Commander Genis-Vell commanded an attack party to stop whatever was destroying their stations and fortresses across the other worlds in the star system.

As they reached their destination, the brother of the once respected, now traitor Captain Mar-Vell, finally saw what was ripping through their defenses. "By the creator…" Genis-Vell said as his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"_Many in One._" The horrible voice said across all the ship's comms.

"What is that commander!?" A crewman asked.

"Attack!" Genis-Vell ordered, and with that the whole attack party of seven capital warships attacked the beast that dwarfed the gas giants of the system.

"_Pests._" It said as it, with a wave of its hand, one massive planet sized attack was coming towards the Kree warriors.

"No…" Genis-Vell said. "Incoming!"

The Kree warships exploded, along with the massive gas giant planet behind them. The explosion could be seen from Hala as it looked like a second sun. The titanic beast laughed at the insects that this 'great' empire had sent to stop it.

"_Kree…say farewell to your gods._" It said as it gazed down upon Hala.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe, Earth…two hours after the attack of the Dark Spirit**

A portal opened and a worried God of Thunder ran out from it, his hammer ready to strike. "Korra are you all right!?" Thor asked worryingly as he heard that Korra had been attacked while he was in-session with the other Skyfathers.

"I'm fine, and so is Magni." Korra responded as she held baby Magni in her arms. Thor then sighed in relief.

"Don't worry hammer head, she's going to be okay." Nova reassured the god.

Thor then sat next to Korra. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was attacked…by a dark spirit after I left the festival." Korra answered. "Luckily Magni was in my room sleeping before I was jumped by the spirit…but Naga was injured." Korra said as the sleeping polar-bear dog rested on her left.

"How did you get here, Mako?" Thor asked the Nova Centurion.

"Actually, I was the one who spotted this 'dark spirit' while I was making back here after my usual patrol around this sector. Quasar and I tried to stop here on Earth but were…beaten." Nova responded. "I'm still not sure why…Quantum energy is one of the most powerful types of energy there is in the universe next to the cosmic, magical and the one made by the Nova Corps."

"Strangely indeed, how did you get it to back off?" Thor asked again.

"I don't know…I struck it with a combined elemental strike and it just left…but the thing that made me cringe for some good ten minutes was it sounded a lot like Amon." Korra answered.

"Amon? It cannot be." Thor said.

"I'm not lying, he actually spoke like Amon." Korra said, trying to convince him that what she said was true.

"In any case, I'm glad you're alright." Thor said as he smiled. Then the door suddenly opened wide…

"A the God of Lighting, Storms, Strength, Rain and Fertility!" A jolly Tonraq said as he came inside the house and shook Thor's hand. "Good to see you again Thor."

"Ah Thor, you have finished with your meeting." Senna said. "Who are you?" She asked Nova.

"Uh...I'm Mako." Nova said as he took off his helmet and smiled cheekily.

"Oh you're the boy that my Korra used to like right?" Senna asked him.

"Uhh…maybe." Mako answered as he rubbed his head.

"I shall go; the gods are awaiting word from my brother." Thor said as he swung Mjolnir to open a portal.

"Are you sure you can't stay some more, we have walrus-lion meat." Tonraq offered.

"Dad, he has godly things to do." Korra said. "He'll be back."

"Aye, nothing can keep me away from your daughter, sir, not even the end of times." Thor said as he walked through the portal and was gone.

"So…what's up with you wearing that bucket on your head?" Senna asked Mako. Mako began trying to explain his costume and stuff while Korra was looked at her son, Magni.

'How are you going to be when you grow up?' Korra thought.

"_Hello Avatar Korra._" Korra heard a voice, she quickly looked around. No one else heard it…weird. "_Don't panic, I've said that I would be there when you child would be born and I was…"_

"…_Now, there is something approaching that is beyond my power to deal with and I need you to hold on while this storm comes. You are my Avatar, and you will not fail._" The voice said and then it became silent.

"…Okay." Korra whispered.

* * *

**Outer Space**

In outer space, the Protector of the Universe; Quasar, was back exploring the ways of the cosmos. His Quantum Bands were receiving a distress beacon coming from a nearby solar system, an alpha-class star system…a red sun.

"Don't tell me that it's hitting them too…" Quasar said as he flew towards the endangered planet. Once he arrived he saw the immense creature fighting fiery humanoid figure. Quasar went to aid the person on the planet's orbit. "Mind if I join in?" Quasar asked.

"Who are you?" The fire man asked.

"Quasar, you?" Quasar asked back.

"My name is Rao, the Red Star God." The fire man revealed. The god must be the last god defending this world from its destruction. Quasar couldn't allow this world to suffer the same fate that Hala experienced…genocide. At least the Kree Imperium would live on in their scattered colonies but…Krypton was no empire.

* * *

**Skyfather's Tower**

"Something is happening in the universe afar." Agni said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"I can't feel the matter, the energy, dark-matter and all of what makes the universe any more beyond the local group of galaxies that our people dwell in." Agni responded.

"Impossible, that cannot happen." Vircocha said. "The universe can't disappear in just hours!"

"**ACTUALLY IT CAN.**" The voice of mighty Galactus was heard around the tower of the Skyfathers. The World Devourer appeared in front of them, along with other cosmic deities: Mistress Love, Sire Hate, The Fifth Celestial Host, Master Order, Lord Chaos, Uatu The Watcher, The Stranger, Kronos, In-Betweener, and the Proemial Gods. "**THE BEAST YOU ONCE KNEW AS AMATSU-MIKABOSHI IS THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS.**"

"It cannot be him, he doesn't have the power!" Vishnu exclaimed.

"Galactus is right." The voice of brave Balder was heard as he and his Godsquad joined them. "He has acquired new found power, not creation nor destruction but oblivion."

"_**If we don't act, all that is loveable will cease to exist!**_" Mistress Love said.

"**And nothing will be left to hate!**" Sire Hate added.

"But where is Mikaboshi now?" Zeus asked.

"**WE DO NOT KNOW, HE HIDES WITHIN THE DARKNESS BEYOND THE GALAXIES THAT STILL LIVE.**" Galactus responded. But as he finished the sentence the skies turned dark.

"_**NO MORE AMATSU-MIKABOSHI! BUT THE KING OF ALL THAT IS NOT! OF WHAT IT ISN'T AND WHAT WILL NEVER BE! THE CHAOS KING!**_" The dark voice of Mikaboshi was heard across the hidden place.

"_**NO MORE GODS, NO MORE DIVINITIES! NOTHING AT ALL!**_" The Chaos King said as he appeared in the dark skies. Then lightning ripped, the Son of Odin arrived just in time to strike the Chaos King with multiple lightning strikes.

"All move out, this realm is doomed!" Thor ordered. The cosmic beings left as they came, and the gods opened gateways out of the doom tower. Thor created a massive hurricane that could engulf solar systems to hold off the Chaos King.

The God of Thunder then teleported the Godsquad towards Asgard, while he teleported back to Midgard. The realm of the Skyfathers was lost.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Thor appeared inside the mansion, he quickly headed towards the emergency signal. "Avengers Assemble!" He yelled inside the communicator.

"Chaos is coming."


	4. Last Thunder

Chapter 4 – Last Thunder

* * *

**Asgard**

"Move all defenses and wait for my word!" The voice of Tyr, God of War, was heard through the hallways and rooms of the palace.

"Yes sir!" The response of several warriors was heard. "Dark Spirits incoming!"

"Stay on thy guard Asgardians! Let none pass!" Tyr yelled as the sound of swords hitting steel was heard. In the streets of the mighty city of Asgard a war was at hand. The golden city was being invaded by dark creatures.

The warriors of Valhalla were released to battle the monsters while Hermod and Vidar evacuated the civilians away from the conflict. Tyr stayed to defend the divine kingdom.

Several buildings were thrown by gigantic shadow beasts on top of the warriors. The screams of war and the bloodshed gave Tyr more energy and power, he absorb all of that terror into his being and fought even more ferociously.

"Even with me it won't be enough! We need aid! Summon the Sentry Warrior of Valhalla!" Tyr ordered.

And as he did, a golden blur flew across the sky and straight through one of the shadow giants. It fell on the ground, shaking the earth as it did. Hovering on the air was The Sentry, the champion of Einherjar. He then went on to strike the other shadow giants, when the already dark skies turned pitch black with only the lights of Asgard illuminating the path of the warriors.

"The Choas King nears!" Tyr yelled as he looked at the ominous sky. "Where's Thor!?"

* * *

**Olympus**

In the throne room of Zeus, the worthy Athena watches the Asgardians fight the forces of the Chaos King; she knew that eventually that their Asgardian brothers will fall.

"Father already sent forces to aid the Aesir sister." Hermes said as he entered the throne room. "The war will soon enter Olympus and we will too fall."

"Why does this happen, Hermes?" Athena asked her younger brother, confused at all the unnecessary bloodshed. "Why are we being slaughtered?"

"I don't know." Hermes responded as he joined Athena in watching the Asgardians fight through the Well of Aesir. "Maybe it's the natural way of things, gods live and die. Didn't that happen to our ancestors five hundred billion years ago? To the Elder Gods?"

"It makes my skin crawl that the Elder Gods were pushed into extinction by an agent of chaos…like the Mikaboshi monster." Athena said.

"We will fight sister, war as how much horror it brings…is eternal." Hermes responded as he smiled and looked at the warrior gods fight their incoming end.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

In the conference room, the Avengers discussed their plan of action. Seven days have passed since Thor summoned everyone into action; the Chaos King was moving throughout the pantheons…fast. And it would be an eventuality that he arrives on Earth.

"I've seen the face of true chaos; it has taken over the Nexus." Dr. Strange said, he had been invited to aid the Avengers in their planning since he was the Sorcerer Supreme. "It has immediate access to all worlds and realms through it, even other universes."

"Quasar has asked for help, the planet known as Krypton has been overrun by something of great force." Nova said. "If what Dr. Strange is true then Earth is seeing complete annihilation."

"Not if we stop it there, in the Nexus before it arrives." The Captain said as he smashed his fist into the table in determination.

"If the combine of gods can't stop whatever is killing planets out there, how are we going to stop it?" Korra asked. "The Amu are in the run, the Daevans are all dead, the Heliopians are all but defeated…how?"

"Someone has to help Quasar." Nova said.

"I will go, I have always wanted to go to Outer Space." Iron Man volunteered.

"Any more volunteers?" Captain asked.

"I will go too." Korra said.

"Then it's settled, we have a plan now and we will not fail. War is upon us, all of us." The Captain said as he turned to see the Godsquad among them.

"This is one for the history books, gods and mortals fighting together." Apollo said as he shook hands with The Captain. "Let the light of Zeus bless us in this hour of need."

"And that the spirit of Odin guides us in battle." Balder added.

"Who will go into the Nexus?" Giant-Man asked.

"I will." Thor said as Korra looked at him with worry. "I will protect this world, even if it costs me my life."

"But Thor..." Korra said.

"If anything happens...take care of Magni." Thor said as he swung his hammer and with the help of Dr. Strange, opened a portal towards the Nexus and disappeared.

* * *

**The Nexus of All Realities**

The Nexus, a realm of itself. Only accessible to those of powerful magic, cosmic power and such, mortals and gods were denied access but these were desperate times.

The Mightiest Son of Odin flew through the Nexus, its walls showing many images of different worlds and outcomes. Many versions of heroes and villains alike. Thor didn't want to leave Asgard, but if he didn't stop whatever was destroying worlds now…there would no home to return to.

Thor landed on a floating asteroid, he looked around. The infinity of all that surrounded him…he was a reality that had him in different battle armor, looking more like the divergent Thor that arrived months ago.

"Hmmm…" Thor mumbled to himself as he kept looking around. He then saw another version of himself, looking too much like a human. His hammer, Mjolnir, looking more like an axe than a hammer. He looked a lot smaller and sported a beard and defending tree rights. "…I shall remember to not grow a beard…and avoiding civil groups."

The God of Thunder then looked at another universe; Korra was there with her friends fighting Amon but without him. A world without Thor and the gods…unbelievable. Thor then focused in his mission, he would wait here for the destroyer of realms…and end its life before it ended the life of the gods.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Korra walked down the stairs holding Magni in her arms, she was going to leave him in the care of the Wasp and Giant-Man while she left Earth with Nova and Iron Man.

"Take good care of him." Korra said. "Or I will kick your ass."

"Noted." Wasp said as Korra gave Magni to her. "Don't worry, Asami will check on him too."

Korra nodded as she walked outside, there Nova and a improved Iron Man, all armored up in Nova Corps technology given to him by Nova. "The Xandarion Worldmind has already contacted all other fleets to fall back; they're giving us a beating." Nova said.

"The Dark Spirits…what are they?" Iron Man asked.

"The Worldmind is not sure…but the one that attacked Korra in the South Pole…it talked like Amon." Nova responded as he looked at his holographic notes coming from his gauntlet.

"You guys ready to go?" Korra asked them.

"Hold on." Nova said as looked in his pocket and took out a small disc. It was silver in color, it shined with power. "The Silver One told me to give this to you."

Korra took it and then suddenly it began to combine with her skin. She was taken by surprise by it, she looked as it came up her arm. "Don't panic, its part of the Silver One's cosmic energy, it will mix with your biology temporarily and allow you to breathe in space." Nova explained.

"It's still weird." Korra said as the Silver Disk ended bonding with her. "Let's go then."

* * *

**Nexus of All Realities**

Hope was dying. All across the Universe and on Earth most of humanity was lost in the dark, dreamless sleep. Something was happening and the Chaos King was the one cause of it, he enslaved various alien gods and spirits and turned them into dark demons. He's goals unclear, but he wanted the end of it all.

The God of Thunder, the bringer of lightning and courage stood alone in the realm beyond realms. The beast entered…and he was now battling his way across an other-dimensional sky, facing an enemy beyond comprehension.

The Mighty Thor flew through waves of asteroids being thrown at him by the destroyer of realms, the beast that had been killing all of life across the galaxy. The beast's head was burning with the fire of all of those it had absorbed into itself, the screams of the fallen.

Thor stood alone facing…oblivion.

The beast's eyes were bright with suffering, with the death and hate of all the gods it had killed. And in that very moment there was something it hated even more….

Thor struck the asteroids thrown at him, throwing them back at the beast. It felt nothing, still coming, still on its way towards Midgard.

The beast that claimed to be ten thousand gods in one laughed, and the sound vibrated across the realities. Its power creating a cosmic tornado around of it…assaulting Thor. The power…the toxic power capable of tearing a being…body, mind and soul apart. The Thunder God fell back, staggered by such attack. And for only one moment it shouted…Glory.

"Thou should not pass!" Thor yelled at the beast as he wielded his hammer, ready for battle. To speak those words, would have broken men and even gods, but he still said them, standing tall and defiant.

"_Everything will return into nothingness! And you will be part of us. Us…ten thousand! An entire pantheon!_" It yelled as it tried to grasp Thor with its dark power.

"One lie…or ten thousand! It makes no difference ... To the divine lightning… that burns away lies!" Thor yelled back as he released a light from within himself to repel the darkness away from him.

He swung Mjolnir and hurled himself through that wave, that toxic wave of laughter. Right into the belly of the beast. KROOOOMM! The sound of Mjolnir ripping through the hard hide of the beast that was calling itself, Glory.

As he landed inside the dark belly of the monster, every thought and feeling, memory and desire, shared by the gods inside Glory, took form around the God of Thunder. But what he saw wasn't really there at all, but his mind's interpretation of something so alien and different that it could never actually have a true form.

But real or not, those things tore at the Son of Odin, feasting on him like physic maggots. Eating away his very immortal soul. Thor screamed….in pain. Thor opened his eyes, and whirled his mighty hammer and called forth the winds of thousands of worlds. The hurricane of cosmic proportions shook the very inside of Glory. The decimation of that entire inner landscape.

The growl of the intense feeling of being ripped from the inside, Glory's screams were surprising. Especially from an entity that had never known pain. Thor came forth flying from its flaming head, his divine figure destroying what Glory believed to have been an easy victory.

But then it reached out and grabbed Thor with its hand, and crushed him. It demanded his surrender. "Never!" Thor shouted back. "I WILL SPIT IN DEFIANCE AT YOU…

…WITH MY LAST BREATH!"

Glory, the beast made of ten thousand gods…an entire pantheon growled back. And from its roar, millions of tiny monsters were made…that ate through flesh, eyes, blood and bones…burrowing into his mind. Destroying his sanity.

"_Surrender NOW!_" Glory said in a voice that was as voiceless as his words. "_And we will give you something resembling a merciful death…_.but fight on and you will not die as a god._"_

"_But as a screaming, wailing, mad thing!_"

Thor would have died …then and there…had it not been for that inner spark. That determination, that divine thunder roaring within him. Thor didn't understand whether this sudden surge of energy had come from inside him or from the outside but it gave him the courage, the power…that extra fire to ignite his spiritual lightning bolt back.

He only knew that it gave him the will to fight on, when there was nothing left of him. Glory felt it too; it unleashed blasts of fire, cosmic destruction unto the God of Thunder. It contained the totality of its power.

Consuming Thor in fire….

…sending the Scion of Asgard across realities, worlds, dimensions, heavens and hells…in an attempt to end that inner thunder, that spiritual lightning. But that thunder had become a cosmic fire of its own, there inside the God of Thunder's heart. Thor knew that he couldn't stop the Chaos King, he wouldn't stop the dark gods and spirits in its command from reaching Midgard but he knew one thing…he would make Glory pay for all those worlds that it had destroyed, all those innocent lives wasted.

But Midgard…Earth, the world that he treasured, loved more than any. Humanity looked up to him, for inspiration, for hope and help ever since the first eyes gazed upon the heavens in search for answers. Ever since the first words for supplication had been formed.

He had never failed those he has sworn to defend, to love…he wouldn't fail them now. His entire body trembled as he kept himself strong, resisting the fire of Glory. Absorbing it all into his mallet, channeling it into the Asgardian weapon.

And with that extra power, along with all of his divine power, his entire life-force and immortality, fired in one immense lightning strike at Glory. It ripped through it; the God-Blast consumed the beast in one all-powerful light that ignited Glory's black soul ripping it apart. The blast shook reality itself, destroying sections of the Nexus itself as Glory began scream as it saw its death.

Thor fell…he felt that his mind, body, soul and spirit being torn in shreds as his personal identity, his very sense of self…burned up in the conflagration. Thor or rather…what was left of the Thunder God…screamed…and died.

What once was the Lord of Asgard fell through the skies of a ruined world, crashing upon a dead city.

Fitting.

There he landed his body and spirit broken. His inner self trying to wake Thor up, to bring him back to life…

But for all intents and purposes, Thor was as dead as the world he had crashed onto. As dead as Krypton.


	5. Last Son

Chapter 5 - Last Son

* * *

**Galactic Rim**

The Silver One glided through the vastness outer space, seeking enlightenment on how to beat the agent of oblivion, the Chaos King and his army of dark gods.

As he flew, on top of his silver board, towards the end of this galaxy the only thing he saw was darkness. No stars, no worlds, no galaxies…but a black and vast void. The former herald was dumbstruck; his cosmic awareness hadn't warned him of this, of this galactic homicide. The universe is dying before his very eyes and the cosmic beings are trapped in the Local Galaxy and soon this collection of stars that the humans and many more races call home will be devoured by the blackness of the dark, by Oblivion and te Universe will follow suit.

The Silver One flew towards the darkness alone, charging up as much power cosmic he could from the life around him. His eyes glowed with anger and power; he forwarded his fists and charged. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off the darkness alone so he called out for help. The heralds were reunited once more, each knowing of the consequences if they didn't stop the darkness of the Chaos King.

Firelord, Terrax, Stardust, and the Silver One combined their own power cosmic and charged.

* * *

**Kandor, Krypton**

The once prosperous and isolated planet known as Krypton had been reduced into ruin by the now destroyed beast known as Glory. The beast that claimed to have been made of one thousand gods had attacked this world, in order to lure out the local gods. The gods were killed when they fought Glory but only one survived the fierce battle, Rao; the Red Sun God.

In the destroyed capital city of Krypton, Kandor, Thor had crashed down after his fight against Glory in the Nexus of All Realities. Thor wasn't coming back to consciousness, his other half, the mortal known as Daishi Bao, tried to wake Thor up but it was fruitless. Thor's immortal soul had been shredded into pieces, leaving him clinically dead.

"Fallen from the heavens, the mighty one…does bring hope." A weary voice said. A beaten and bloddy man approached the motionless body of the God of Thunder. "Deliver us from darkness, O Mighty One, keep our legacy…alive."

The once powerful Red Sun God, Rao, knelt beside Thor. "Thou shall live, live with Krypton's heart within thee. Thou shall protect our people, to the very last one of us."

He placed his hand on top of Thor's chest. "Making us both, gods among mortals, into one being, one soul, and one body." They both began to glow brightly. "This is my testament, this is my gift, and my life is yours Thunder God of Midgard. Son of he who is the highest of us all, of Odin the All-Father. Protect…our last son."

With that final act of sacrifice, the last god of Krypton ceased to exist, giving up his divine life to Thor. The Thunder God's eyes opened awake, looking at his surroundings. He sat up.

"By Ymir's Skull…what happened?" Thor asked himself as he took his helmet out of his head and rubbed the back of his head. "Where Am I?"

"_Something odd happened to you Thor…for a moment you were dead then there was this weird thing trying to push me away but then it stopped._" Daishi said in a voice that was only audible to Thor.

"We have to go back to Earth before the Chaos…" Thor was then interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. His super-human hearing focusing in to the sound. He swung his hammer and flew towards the cry of the innocent.

He landed nearby what it appeared to be an observatory; it had been ravaged greatly by the fighting between the Kryptonian Armed Forces and the dark gods. Thor stepped inside the derelict facility, bodies of several soldiers were scattered throughout the hallways of the compound.

Thor arrives inside an open room; the roof seemed to have collapsed, crushing three dark gods in the process. Thor looked around, he heard the cry again. He walked towards what seemed to be a rocket ship that was ready to be fired. Two people had died protecting the rocket, with several dead dark gods around them.

The male one was wearing a golden armor, his chest adorned with an insignia. Thor didn't quite understand the language, but he could interpret it somehow. "Hope." Thor said as he looked at the symbol. He stood up and ripped the hatch out of the rocket. Inside there was a baby, probably four weeks old. "Odin's beard…"

"_This is my son…_" A voice was heard from inside a communicator from a nearby computer. Thor took the baby and walked towards the computer. "_…my name is Jor-El…well what remains of Jor-El. We tried everything we could to combat the darkness but ultimately…we failed. I couldn't send my son to safety fearing that the skies would burn so I protected him…with my wife to the end._"

Thor turned to see the two people who died defending the rocket ship. "Jor-El…" Thor whispered.

"_His name is Kal, of the house of El. Take care of my son for he is now the last one of our race, the last of the Els…and the Last Son of Krypton._" The hologram of Jor-El said and disappeared.

Thor looked at the baby boy in his arms, and smiled. "Kal-El…you won't be alone. I will bring you with me to Asgard, to honor your parent's and race's sacrifice. I will raise you as a god…as an Asgardian." Thor said as he took a glowing green crystal that was inside the computer with him and walked out of the observatory-like building.

Thor then again heard a voice coming from a nearby city. "Can it be?" Thor asked himself as he hovered in the air. "I want you to meet someone." Thor said to baby Kal-El and lightly flew towards the city below.

* * *

**Argo City, Krypton**

"Quasar! You out here buddy!?" Nova yelled as he walked around the ruins of the city.

"Again, who's Quasar?" Iron Man asked.

"He's that annoying yellow-haired guy who doesn't stop talking about how a lady's man that he is." Korra answered.

"Oh…sounds like pretty cool guy." Iron Man said.

"You would think that." Korra said as she bended some rubble away. "Well this Silver Disk allows me to bend alien rocks."

"I'm okay." The voice of Quasar could be heard below some rocks.

"There he is." Nova said as he jogged towards where Quasar was buried beneath. The centurion lifted the rocks away, allowing the Protector of the Universe to stand up.

"Thanks for that." Quasar thanked his friend as he fixed his starry blue cape.

"Can we get out of here? This place is already lost." Iron Man said as he walked towards them with Korra.

"I'll have to agree with Kuro, we were already too late." Korra said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess you're right…but we need to look for survivors. We don't leave anyone behind!" Nova said.

"There is no need for that…" A recognizable voice was heard from above. It was Thor holding from what it seemed to be a baby. "I already have."


	6. We Are Legion

Chapter 6 – We Are Legion

* * *

**Argo City, Krypton**

"Thor…is that a baby that you're holding?" Korra asked the joyful Thunder God as he descended to ground level.

"Aye, I found him all alone surrounded by death and destruction. I couldn't leave him alone to die." Thor responded as baby Kal-El went asleep in his arms.

"At least there's someone who made it. Let's go back to Earth, this world is dead." Nova said as he checked his wrist computer.

"Yeah, let's get going." Iron Man added.

Thor handed Kal-El to Korra who was still questioning Thor's reasons on getting the baby Kryptonian out. She understood that he was right in saving him, but his face just hinted towards other reasons. Thor swung his magical hammer and then they were gone.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Earth**

They appeared inside the mansion's walls, safely back on Earth. Nova took his helmet off.

"I have to take a breather." He said as he lay down on the nearby couch.

"I have to look for Asami and check on Magni." Korra said as she left with Kal-El in her arms. Wanting to talk to Asami about what happened.

"Thor, you want that kid as your son don't you?" Iron Man asked the God of Thunder.

"When I found him among all the dead, a recording of his father spoke to me." Thor revealed. "He asked that I looked out for him, to keep him safe. He's the last of his kind…and I have to honor the man's sacrifice."

"I understand." Iron Man said as he too took off his helmet. "I have to tell you guys that I'm getting to old for this."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked the man of iron as Kuro took seat next to him.

"Getting too rusty, too slow to keep up even with the suit. I've been looking for a replacement but I ust don't know who to pick." Kuro said as he looked at his helmet.

"When the time comes, you shall know." Thor assured his comrade.

"And Thor…I'm sorry, for everything." Kuro said.

"I forgive Kuro, but I never forget." Thor responded as he headed upstairs. Kuro looked at his helmet again; he knew that there had to be someone out there who was worthier of being the Invincible Iron Man.

Thor walked through the second floor's halls, looking for the All-Mother of the Asgardian Race. "Korra, we are needed in Asgard." Thor called for Korra.

"Thor, what were you thinking?" Korra asked him as she came out of her old room holding Kal-El and Magni with both arms. Asami in her Ms. Marvel costume came behind her.

"On what Odin did long ago." Thor responded.

"What?" Korra asked again.

Thor rested on a wall and closed his eyes. "My father had me, his oldest son…from a compromise between Asgard and Midgard. His greatest achievement…then he adopted Loki. Odin wanted the best but he ignored him for years…focusing on me." Thor answered. "I want…I want to do better than my father and when I found him alone…he's father's last words…I had to bring him with me."

"Oh…" Korra said. "But we can't raise him by ourselves; we barely can handle Magni's titanic strength."

"You two are not alone though." Asami said. Thor and Korra smiled, she was right they were not alone.

"We need to go to Asgard." Thor said. Korra nodded and turned to face Asami.

"I'm sorry to leave you with these two." Korra said to Asami.

"Don't worry, this way Mako can practice." Asami said as she took both infants. Thor lifted his hammer up and teleported Korra and himself to Asgard.

* * *

**Olympus**

Thor and Korra then appeared in Olympus, the home of the Olympians. They looked around, the pantheon was burning, bodies of thousands of giants and gods lay on the ground. The once beautiful fields were now burning craters, the blue skies were now scorched black, and the once majestic temples were now reduced to rubble.

"This…this isn't Asgard." Korra said.

"Why did we teleport to Olympus? What the Hel happened to Olympus!?" Thor asked as he looked around for his allies.

"No…no…" Korra began saying, sounding extremely concern. "They can't be this close…no!"

"They are all dead." Thor said as he saw that someone was walking towards them.

"Brother…" It was Balder the Brave; he was also here on Olympus.

"Balder, what are you doing here?" Thor asked his younger brother as they hugged in relief.

"Asgard…Asgard is being burned and Olympus…is no more." Balder said as he tried to calm down. "The Godsquad…we fought alongside the realm…but it was useless."

"Then that means…that the dark gods and the Chaos King are getting closer to Earth." Korra said.

Then they area around them began to darken, and a gigantic being appeared before them.

"Rudimentary godlings of flesh and blood, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding." It said as its eyes glowed.

"I don't think this is just a random dark god." Balder said as he looked at this obscure being.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Supremacy." It said, revealing its name.

"This is not a being as simple as Glory was, this is creature is part of the Chaos King himself!" Thor said.

"Chaos King? A label created by your Skyfathers to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We are oblivion." Supremacy said.

"How can the pantheons be pushed back by just you, it can't be! Gods can't be defeated so easily!" Korra responded, trying not to believe in the dead pantheon of Olympus.

"The pantheons were an accident. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." Supremacy taunted.

"Whatever you and your master plan is not going to happen. I'll make sure of that!" Thor said, defiant as always.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The purge cannot be halted." Supremacy brushed his bravery off.

"The purge?" Korra asked.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Divine civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. The Elder Gods were not the first. They did not create the pantheons of this day. They did not forge the galaxies. They merely were born into them." Supremacy explained.

"That explains the Ragnarok cycles...but are you part of Those Who Sit Above In Shadow?" Thor asked the dark being.

"They were mere illusions, images that your minds could understand." Supremacy answered.

"Wait...they are harvesting us. Destroying us and consuming our energies for power! The Chaos King is nothing but a predator!" Balder realized the Chaos King true goal.

"If that's true, then why cause so much damage? Why extinguish the stars beyond?! Who are you!?" Thor asked the being again, his fury showing, the death of his fellow gods in his mind.

"We are legion. The universe will go on as the king desires it, the mortals are mere collateral damage. They are but insects. But you godlings...you exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it." Supremacy said.

"You are not even a true living being, you were given shape by the Chaos King. You are just but a construct, and constructs can be broken." Thor said, taunting the powerful dark being.

"Your words as are empty as your future. I am the Vanguard of your end. This exchange is over..." Supremacy dismissed them, as it banished.

The darkness disappeared, revealing a dying Olympus. The pantheon began to shake, this must mean that Zeus is gone too and the realm couldn't sustain itself anymore. Thor grinds his teeth in anger, he wanted to crush the dark gods and the Chaos King and this being with his fists, but they had to get out of here.

Thor swung his hammer and teleported them away. The once mighty Olympus was consuming itself into a singularity. The realm then ceased to exist.


	7. The Battle for Earth: Part 1

Chapter 7 – The Battle for Earth: Part 1

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

"Olympus is gone…gone." Hercules said as he tried to cope with the fact that his home and his brethren had been killed by the Chaos King and his minions.

"And Earth will be next if we don't do anything to stop that thing." Giant-Man said while he worked on a device that could help them.

"What are you doing?" Wasp asked her boyfriend.

"If we lose this war...we'll need some assurance that the people of this Earth find refuge in another Earth." Giant-Man responded as he continued to build the construct.

"Another Earth!? But…how…is that even remotely possible?" Wasp asked him again.

"Not with our technology, impossible even. But with I was able to salvage from the destroyed Kree Sentry bot, the Asgardian and Olympian tech that Hercules and Balder brought to us and my brains we can open a gateway to the Spirit World and then enter the Nexus and escape." Giant-Man explained. He placed one of his tools on the table and turned to look at Janetto. "This is just a fallback plan, we'll win."

"I hope so." Wasp said as she walked towards her room. Giant-Man looked as she exited Kuro's Workshop that he had borrowed to make the construct.

"Do you believe that we'll win?" Hercules asked Hang.

"I would be lying if I said no." Hang responded as he went back to his work.

* * *

**Somewhere Else…**

"Thor…I think that your hammer's busted." Korra said as she only saw darkness.

"Mjolnir cannot detect any sort of exit from this place." Thor responded as he made Mjolnir glow, giving some light on their surroundings. "We're trapped for the moment."

"What happened in Olympus…is happening on Asgard and the other realms. Without a leader, our people are going to fall." Balder said as he took out his helmet and rubbed his head. His white hair dirty with blood and dirt.

"They will hold as long as possible, we need to stop the Chaos King and once we do then this will be over." Thor said, reassuring his younger brother.

"Hey, why is the ground purple?" Korra said as she looked at the floor, it was metallic and was colored in a shade of dark purple.

Then a pair of squared eyes opened behind them. "**ALWAYS ARE YOU QUESTIONING, ALWAYS RESTLESS AND TO THINK THAT I ONCE FOOLISHLY THOUGHT THAT UNLIKE MYSELF LESSER BEINGS COULD BE CONTENT. HAHAHAHAHA….**" The voice thundered through the darkness.

"It is you once more…Devourer of Worlds." Balder said as the mighty World Eater appeared. "We are standing on your open palm."

"Galactus! We believed that you were dead." Korra said as she gazed upon the space-god once again.

"**YOU SHOULD NOT WORRY FOR GALACTUS OR ANY OF THE OTHER ABSTRACTS, AVATAR OF EARTH. LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL FOR THERE IS SOMETHING ASIDE THE ARMY OF DARKNESS COMING TOWARDS YOUR WORLD.**" Galactus responded.

"Speak mighty Galactus!" Thor said, wanting to hear what the cosmic god had to tell.

"**MAD GODS ARE COMING, NOT THE SKYFATHERS OF THE DOOMED PLANETS THAT THE CHAOS KING HAS ERADICATED BUT SOMETHING MUCH WORSE. THE CELESTIALS HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY THE DARKNESS.**" Galactus heeded.

"Impossible, those beings are part of the cosmos itself they cannot fall prey to the dark being!" Balder shouted, not believing Galactus' words.

"**IT IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE, GODLING. NONE ARE SAFE FROM CHAOS' INPURITY. BUT I HAVE CONSUMED FOUR PLANETS FOR THIS VERY EVENT; I WILL PROTECT YOUR WORLD FROM THIS THREAT.**" Galactus informed them.

"You will? But why?" Korra asked.

"**GALACTUS GAVE A PROMISE ONCE, TO NOT CLAIM THIS WORLD TO DEATH BUT TO LET IT LIVE. IF I ALLOW THESE MAD BEINGS SET IT ABLAZE WILL I NOT BE GOING AGAINST MY VERY WORD? LIKE I ONCE DID AGAINST THE GRANDMASTER AND HIS ALLY, I WILL DEFEND YOU, AVATAR KORRA.**"

The palm of Galactus then began to change…

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

The trio were now standing on a grassy field, they looked around…they were back on Earth. Could it have been possible that what Galactus says is true? There's no reason to doubt the Devourer's words.

"We have to prepare." Thor said. "Brother, you have to return to Asgard and cleanse it from the darkness."

"Yes." Balder acknowledged his brother's orders and opened a portal to Asgard.

"Korra, we have to tell the others that the Chaos King's invasion is soon to hit Earth." Thor said.

"Right." Korra responded.

* * *

**Beyond The Moon's Orbit**

"**THE UNIVERSE HAS A REASON TO HAVE ME HERE, TO PROTECT THE LAST BASTION OF LIFE IN IT…THIS GALAXY SHALL NOT FALL TO THE DARK HAND OF OBLIVION AND CHAOS. THIS IS WHY I AM HERE…**" Galactus said as he looked on towards the endless sea of space.

"**THIS IS THE DEATH I HAVE BEEN FORESHADOWED. MAD GODS HAVE COME TO DESTROY US ALL.**" Galactus saw a number of immense robotic-like beings appear in front of him. Wielding great power cosmic with them, Galactus was not intimidated seeing these mad titans using his precious power, the power of the universe itself.

"**THE CELESTIALS HAVE ARRIVED.**"


	8. The Battle for Earth: Part 2

Chapter 8 – The Battle for Earth: Part 2

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City, Earth**

"What do you mean Galactus is up there fighting super-robot-death-machines!?" Kuro shouted as the Avengers and reserve Avengers assembled in the mansion.

"What we're saying that our time has been shortened…a lot." Korra responded sounding more serious than ever. "Galactus will keep The Celestial as busy as he can while we prepare for the Chaos King's arrival."

"Aye, I suggest that we get at the ready. Contact everyone for this coming battle in out war against chaos." Thor added.

"Whoa whoa there hammerhead, how are we supposed to fight an entity that has been killing gods across the known universe?" Spider-Man asked the Thunder God.

"We don't have a choice, its either fight or die at this point." The Captain answered. "Remember when we united against Osbourne and The Void months ago? How powerful we were united? We have to repeat that same deed once more against the Chaos King but this time…we ALL have to come together not just Avengers but EVERYONE."

"Everyone?" Marvel Man asked.

"He means X-Men, Fantastik Four, Secret Avengers, SHIELD, Benders, Non-Benders, and Vigilantes…everyone including villains." Wonder Man answered. "It isn't going to be easy right?"

"No…but it never has been easy." The Captain responded.

"You sure we have the battle power to oppose the Chaos King and his buddies, bub?" Wolverine asked.

"I might have the answer for that Wolverine." Hercules responded. "Behold the Godsquad!"

Then a portal opened, and through it several entities entered The Mortal World. "Apollo! Quetzoqualtc! Snowbird! Inti! And the mighty Desak!" Hercules presented them.

"Desak…you have been freed." Thor said.

"Indeed, Thor, it has been…refreshing to enjoy freedom again." Desak responded. "But as God-Slayer, there are darkness made by a mad god that needs to be brought to the light."

"Apollo, what happened to Zeus?" Korra asked the Olympian God of the Sun.

"I do not know, Avatar of Gaea, my father went missing after the Chaos King destroyed Olympus." Apollo responded. "I hope that he still lives."

"I hope that we all live…" Iron Fist said as he looked out of the window.

"What is it?" Spider-Woman asked him.

"Look up in the sky." Iron Fist pointed at the darkening skies, they we already here.

"Neptune's beard…" Namor said as thunder was heard from the heavens. Black balls of energy began to fall over the city.

"Avengers Assemble!" The Captain yelled as they all rushed out of the mansion.

* * *

**Beyond the Moon's Orbit…twenty minutes ago**

The Celestials are a race of enormous metal titans that roamed across the stars, going to planets with sentient but primitive life and advanced it to a superior evolutionary level and then leave to other worlds to repeat the process. But every so often they would return and pass judgment over the world they had advanced…they would either let it progress further or annihilate the planet completely.

Arishem The Judge!

Jemiah The Analyzer!

Eson The Searcher!

Oheg The Prober!

Gamiel The Manipulator!

Zirah The Tester!

Gammehon The Gatherer!

Devron The Experimenter!

Tiamut The Dreamer!

Nezarr The Calculator!

Tefral The Surveyor!

Ashema The Listener!

Exitar The Executioner!

Hargen The Measurer! And last but not least…

One above all the Celestials, their leader!

The mighty Celestials had arrived to pass judgment on Earth, but their minds and power cosmic had been tainted by the Chaos King. Galactus saw through their poisoned power and denied them access to the blue world behind him.

"**YOU ARE UNWELCOMED HERE. GO BACK TO THE TWISTED GALAXY THAT SPAWED YOU.**" Galactus said, not feeling fear from the titanic Celestials who were greater than Galactus in size.

"_**The World-Eater/Planet Killer.**_" Jemiah said once it had analyzed Galactus.

"_**Unexpected/Unforseen. It skews probabilities.**_" Arishem said, outstanded by the mere fact the World Devourer opposed them.

"_**Leave! Or live not to serve your final purpose. What happens here does not concern/affect you!**_" Nezarr shouted.

"**AND YET HERE I AM. A SURE, AND STEADFAST, DESTROYER OF WORLDS.**" Galactus responded not feeling intimidated. "**LOOK INTO MY MIND AND SEE YOUR PURPOSE. WHAT HAPPENS HERE DOES INDEED CONCERN ME, AFTER ALL IF I LET YOU MAD GODS DESTROY THE BLUE WORLD KNOWN AS EARTH, THEN THE FINAL ACT OF THE CHAOS KING WILL BE DONE. THE UNIVERSE WILL CEASE TO EXIST AND MY TRUE PURPOSE LEFT UNWRIT. AND SO, LOOK ONCE MORE INTO MY MIND, A MIND THAT HAS EXISTED FOR MORE THAN THIRTEEN BILLION YEARS.**" Galactus said.

"**LOOK THERE AND SEE THAT GALACTUS STANDS AGAINST YOU.**"

Silence reigned over them; the quietness was heard across the living universe. The Celestials have had never been opposed in their long existence but now, a powerful and important cosmic necessity opposed them. Stood against their very wishes, whether tainted or not, their wills shall not be halted. Not even by Galactus.

"_**It stands against us! None shall stand against us! DESTROY/OBLIBIRATE/ELIMINATE!**_" Tiamut screamed as the Fifth Celestial Host took up arms against the Devourer of Worlds.

Galactus would see to end these tainted space gods for the good of the universe. It was his duty, his responsibility and his purpose! Galactus ate worlds because the universe demanded him to do so, his great hunger was placed so he could end worlds that had already lived for too long and needed to make space for new ones. New planets were new life could rise out of the destruction of the former.

This was how Galactus was born, and this is how Galactus should die.

But not today…

The mighty World Eater fought against the numerous Celestials all at once. Using his Power Cosmic to his fullest extent, killing and depowering the Celestials around him. Blasting, ripping and smashing…was all that could be heard. The being known as Galactus fought and fought, driving the Celestials further away from Earth.

Galactus knew that he alone, even after consuming four planets, could not hope to eliminate all of the Celestials. But he wouldn't allow them to enter the blue planet, for there, in it, was the savior of the universe. Within that insignificant world, laid the savior of the cosmos.

But it all had been a trap, The Celestials were only there to distract Galactus himself for the Chaos King had reached Earth. His dark army entered the Earth's atmosphere ready to annihilate the remaining gods and destroy the mortals forever.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastik Four, The Champions, SHIELD and everyone that had the guts necessary to face against the dark gods of the Chaos King went to battle. Darkness began to take hold of Earth completely as the Sun and the Moon was blocked by the obscurity, rendering fire and waterbenders inert.

But the God of the Sun, Apollo, radiated light across the planet with his divinity. Giving enough light to power the firebenders. Snowbird casted her divinity in giving the waterbenders their strength once more.

The whole world was united against the power of oblivion. Then through the dark clouds, light emerged. Korra turned, feeling a power calling her and she smiled. "Look!" She yelled while pointing towards the newly opened gateway. From it, thousands of Light Spirits joined in the struggle, and the mighty lords of the Spirit World railed through the darkness: Agni, Yue, and the Ocean Spirit.

The people of Earth were not alone, but could it be enough. For well…he was here…

_**GODS AND MORTALS…I AM HERE.**_


	9. The Battle for Earth: Part 3

Chapter 9 – The Battle for Earth: Part 3

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Ever wondered what's after death? Well, some believe that the gates of Valhalla would welcome you with opened arms, other believe that you enter the peace of the Spirit World, and yet, others believe that we enter an eternal sleep…and become food for the grubs.

Well, there are things worse than death. Yes…and that's…Oblivion. Oblivion, something were even death doesn't exist, were both life and death have no meaning. A vast void of emptiness and blackness, well it has reached Earth. And its face, the very avatar, and the spearhead of Oblivion laugh at his victory.

_**HAHAHAHAHA! YONDER WONDER HOW ALL WILL END. JUST SIT AND RELAX, FOR IT IS FUTILE TO RESIST OBLIVION!**_

"Oh man…we should really hit that Plan B Hang." Wasp said as the Chaos King's dark and immense figure blocked the sun.

"Not yet, we can still beat this guy. We just have to pray that Galactus is able to beat those Celestials beings." Giant-Man said as he squished several dark spirits with his giant foot.

"Giant-Man's right, we will hold!" Iron Man said as he flew across the streets of the city, ramming any dark beast that got in his way.

"Korra!" Thor yelled.

"What!?" Korra responded.

"The mansion! The children!" Thor said as he was surrounded by resurrected dark and tainted gods of alien worlds.

Korra ran back towards the mansion, looking for Ms. Marvel and Nova who stayed behind to protect the toddlers, the Thorsons. Once she arrived, the mansion had been invaded by several dark spirits.

"Asami!" Korra screamed as she destroyed the attacking beasts. She made her way to the upper floor, looking for her friends. "Mako!"

When she got there, a dark man stood above the unconscious Ms. Marvel and a beaten Nova. Korra's face was one of extreme fear and anger, that thing was holding Magni with its arms while the baby Kal-El was weeping on the floor along besides Asami. "You get your hands off him!" She yelled.

The thing turned to the sound of her voice, its eyes were red. "You know…" It began saying, its warped voice chilling Korra's very voice. "…legend says that this day would come. The inevitable end of the Skyfathers, the last ride of the Valkeryes. The final thunder bolt of Zeus…and the end game of the Thunder God known as Thor Odinson."

It walked towards Korra who was frozen in fear, something in that warped voice made her stumble in old forgotten fear. It held the young Thorson with false care, its dark and black face showing his true intentions.

"Nevertheless not all prophecies are correct am I right?" It continued saying. "After all…wasn't it said that no one call make a deal with death?"

"No…" Korra's fear stricken voice escaped from her lips.

"Sure our little entanglement in the South Pole was not the ideal one, one of the reasons why I retreated." The beast said as its body changed, turning into an old foe. He who started it all, from the very beginning.

"It is time to equalize existence with oblivion!"

* * *

**Outer Space**

Stars went supernova, planets were annihilated, and systems of worlds were eradicated in one immense and epic confrontation between cosmic necessities! The mighty Galactus, Eater of Worlds now bound Protector of Life fought against the Fifth Celestial Host, probably the most powerful race of beings in eternity!

The Devourer was starting to tire, the fight had gone beyond the predicted time and Galactus had to feed. But with his still strong cosmic body, the World Eater grabbed the powerful Jemiah by the head and with one charge of the incredible Power Cosmic made the Celestial's head explode into nothing but cosmic dust.

The other Celestials looked at the floating dead body of Jemiah…then they snapped at Galactus who looked at them, wondering if they were going to attack or not. Then Exitar, the biggest of the Celestial race flew towards the much smaller World Devourer.

Exitar the Exterminator grabbed Galactus with its gigantic hand and began to squish the cosmic being within its grip. Galactus was weakening, he needed to eat another planet or he would be lost. Then from the void of space a flash of light flew towards Exiter, hitting the mighty Celestial with enough force to make it release Galactus!

The Celestials turned to see who the one that dared to strike a Celestial! It was none other than the Silver One! Back from the rim of the galaxy, he had been fighting the forces of darkness but he had failed. "**MY FORMER HERALD! YOU HAVE RETURNED!**" Galactus said with surprise as cosmic bolts of immense power radiated off the former herald.

"Yes Galactus! I have been fighting the forces of evil for days, trying to prevent its coming but the heralds fell in the battle and I alone survived! Gathering their Power Cosmic within me, I have become more powerful than I ever was!" The Silver One revealed, his ferocity was quite peculiar since he was known to be a very peaceful entity.

"_**A herald! Logical/Obvious, it returns to its master during its time of peril.**_" Tiamut said as the Celestial Host looked at the lone herald. "_**Yet it does not wield the power to oppose us.**_"

"I may not but in my way here…I called a few friends." The Silver One said and from behind him, the Abstracts appeared.

The Stranger, Mistress Love, Sire Hate, Master Order, Lord Chaos, In-Betweener, Eon, Kronos, Uatu, Ego, The Proemial Gods, and various other concepts of the universe.

"_**Impossible/Inconceivable!**_" One above all the Celestials said as the abstracts made their presence.

"_You Celestials have brought too much destruction to the universe._" Mistress Love said.

"And that's my job!" Sire Hate added with a mad and obvious irritated demeanor.

"Galactus, here…have some of my energies." The Stranger said as he shared his immense cosmic power with the World Eater.

"**GALACTUS IS ONCE AGAIN…MIGHTY!**" Galactus said as he felt his strength returning to him. He extended his arms, and with unseen power made two big planets come to him. He then proceeded to consume the energies of these inhabitable worlds. "**NOW CELESTIALS, WE WILL HAVE WORDS WITH THEE.**"

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Korra evaded the attack of the dark beast, it still held the baby Magi in its arm. "You couldn't have lowered yourself more than this!" Korra said. "How could you, even in death!?"

"The Chaos King explained it all to me; in oblivion we all are equal."

"Well...I might just have to punch the stupidity out of you, Amon." Korra said as she bended fire at the dead Equalist leader. The Avatar kicked the dark Amon in the gut, allowing her to grab her son and put him to safety.

"Foolish girl do you think that you can beat me with the power of eternal darkness within me!?" Amon yelled as he started to bloodbend Korra. She couldn't move that feeling of liquid boiling inside her made her remember when she was controlled by Tarrlok's own bloodbending…but she now had her own son within her arms…she couldn't let anything happen to him.

But Amon's power had risen beyond mortal ability and he made her open her arms and allow Magni to fall…but in the nick of time Nova had awoken and catch the toddler before he hit the floor. "The Space Man! You are back." Amon said.

"You bet dead man." Nova responded as he used the Nova Force to head-butt the resurrected Amon away releasing Korra from his bloodbending grip. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine…" She said as she regained control of her limbs. "Good catch."

"Thanks, get Asami to safety while I take care of this headache." Nova said as he turned to look at the hole were Amon had fallen through.

"He's not the same anymore…just watch out." Korra said as she tried to stop Magni from crying.

Nova just smiled. "I always wanted to kick his ass anyway." He flew towards the resuscitated Amon.

Meanwhile, in the streets the fighting continued. The Chaos King was preparing to destroy the planet with a black hole that would suck everything into Oblivion's realm but he needed time to make such black hole.

While battling, the Mighty Thor heard something whisper to him. He didn't know what it was but he continued on fighting of the hordes of dark gods. But then while drilling through the army of monsters he disappeared.

* * *

**THE DIMENSION OF MANIFESTATIONS**

Thor was standing in the middle of a white space, similar but quite different from outer space. He looked around. "No…I must return to the battle!" Thor yelled as he smashed the ground with Mjolnir but nothing happened. "How?"

"**Welcome to my domain, immortal.**" Thor turned to see a titan of a being. Bigger than anything he had seen before. Its golden body shined across the white space as it sat on a type of throne. On his right stood another entity with wings on its back. "**Your universe threatens to misbalance the multiverse.**"

"And who does the mighty Son of Odin speaketh with!?" Thor was then confused. He was speaking oddly again, in his Asgardian dialect. "Explain thyself being, why does Thor speaketh in third person again? Why did thou brought the Odinson to this realm?!" He demanded.

"**Silence.**" The being said, and for some reason Thor stopped talking. Something within him made him stop defying the entity in front of him. "**Eternity speak for the sake of your reality."**

"_**Your Great Honor, the beings within my reality fight with courage against Oblivion, they need the aid from the outside. I implore you, allow me to interfere.**_" Another being talked, this one was as big as the other one but its body was made completely of the reality of the universe. And it was referred to as Eternity.

"**I shall consider it; my final judgment still hangs by a thread.**" The hooded entity responded. Then it looked at Thor. "**And is this the being you have chosen to represent the lives of your reality?**"

"_**No, your Majesty. He is merely here to be witness of the following event.**_" Eternity answered the entity. Then the hooded entity looked at the smaller being hovering on its shoulder. Then at the firebird on his other shoulder.

"**Bring it here.**" The hooded entity said. The being known as Eternity seemed to be smiling, Thor could see it. He also felt something remarkably familiar about this entity, it's as if he knew it all of his life.

Then out of nowhere, Korra appeared on the palm of the golden hooded entity. "Korra!" Thor yelled once he saw her. But then Thor was silenced by Eternity, with a simple…"_**Shh…**_"

Thor remained quiet.

"What…where…huh? Where am I?" She asked as she looked around, she still carried Magni within her arms. Then she looked at the massive being in-front of her and was instantly creeped out.

"**The Avatar of Life.**" The entity said. "**Finally do show yourself, long have I wanted to meet the Avatar of all life in the Multiverse. The sister-entity of the Phoenix Force, the very mother force of Gaea and all of what it is. Now shall the Living Tribunal begin his judgment on this universe.**"


	10. Ultimate Decision

Chapter 10 – Ultimate Decision

* * *

**THE DIMENSION OF MANIFESTATIONS**

"What are you?" Korra asked the immense cosmic being. Its face was calm, collective and from its appearance it could be seen something within that balanced its own rage and need.

"**I am the Living Tribunal, Judge of the Multiverse.**" It revealed its name.

"What do you want with me?" Korra asked the Tribunal, it looked at her with white eyes, no irises and no pupils, just a white stare. The firebird on the left shoulder of the Tribunal began to fly above Korra in circles while the winged man in heavy armor stood on the Living Tribunal's right shoulder thinking deeply.

"**Your reality has become a threat to the great Multiverse, Avatar. The being you call the Chaos King could spread after your universe is no more.**" The Living Tribunal answered with a calm voice.

"**I also have another task…ever since creation, I have watched over these multiverses, universes, dimensions, realms, etc. I have found a universe, very much like yours, but different as well. Free from the wildness, insanity, and the cosmic compass those other universes need to survive.**" The Living Tribunal explained. "**A candidate I have been studying and have come to the judgment that your universe be replace with this one, an Ultimate Universe.**"

Eternity gasped as he suddenly switched places Korra, and now it was he that stood on the Tribunal's palm. Korra now stood beside Thor; they looked at each other and then at the Magni who still slept on his mother's arms. "**You must argue for your universe, Avatar of Life.**" The Tribunal said as another Eternity popped on his other hand.

Korra was now completely surprised, a moment ago she was fighting for Earth, but now she was fighting for her whole Universe. "Well…uh…explain your reasoning with greater detail, Tribunal." Korra said.

The Living Tribunal smirked. "**Aside from the great misbalance that your universe is producing, it's concept of balance between the Abstracts is severely outdated. To maintain greater harmony, it must be replaced with a more updated version…to put it in more human terms. You have been chosen by your Universe itself to represent it in this hearing.**" He explained.

"You say that the concept of everything in my reality is outdated? That balance can be upgraded? I'm sorry your 'majesty' but balance can't be upgraded or downgraded it has to be obtained and be kept. As Avatar I've had to learn a whole deal about balance, and that's just speaking for Earth, but speaking of it in a cosmic scale…it's just the same but in a bigger scenario." Korra responded, Thor was surprised with her cooler voice and no-nonsense attitude at the moment. She wasn't acting harshly or emotionally as she would normally do. "Now, you, the biggest of all of these cosmic beings comes to me saying that an upgrade must be made…I apologize but I don't care if you have unlimited power or something like that your version of balance doesn't exist and it would never work."

The Living Tribunal stood up; the size of the Tribunal was incredible. There had been other giants, but he was here to out-do them all. Korra was starting to get nervous; this guy was holding two universe on his hands like they were eggs. "**Is that all?**" The Living Tribunal asked.

"No, you say that the universe you want to replace us with has no insanity and no wildness right? Well, I can just tell you right now that my Universe is, well…more fun then." Korra said as she placed Magni on Thor's arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Hm?"

The Judge of The Multiverse looked at her and then smiled. "**My judgment has been made.**" He said as he placed the supposed 'Ultimate' universe away and placed Eternity on the ground safely. The conscious of the universe then looked at Korra and nodded in appreciation, Korra nodded back. "**This was also a judgment of you, Avatar.**"

"What?" Korra responded.

"**Unlike the past Avatars of Life, you have gone above and beyond the original meaning of your purpose. This being known as the Prince of the Heavenly Host shall explain it to you.**" The Tribunal said as the winged man flew towards Korra and Thor, he quickly stood in-front of them.

"Hail, Avatar of Life." The winged man said, he was armored from neck to toe. His armor was silvery in color, with golden edges. He looked a lot like Thor but he was much taller, and the fact he had two enormous wings coming from his back. "Hail, Earthly Thunder God."

"Who are you?" Thor asked him, his voice was returning to normal.

"I have been known by many names ever since the birth of it all, but you may call me Archangel for now." He said.

"Well, what was this test about?" Korra asked him.

"To see if you could raise that babe on your own." He responded. "If you had failed, it would've been my duty to have done so."

"Wait what?" Thor asked.

"The Sons of Earth and the Skies shall unite, and bring back order and defeat the inferno to come." Archangel revealed. "It has been spoken since the times of Buri and the times of Shuma-Gorath."

"And what does it have to do with us?" Korra asked him again.

"**You are unique, Avatar Korra… unique in all the universe!**" The Living Tribunal said as he sat down on his throne. "**Have you ever wondered why the mighty Galactus has protected you and your world? It was his purpose to do so!**"

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." Korra said.

"Mortal minds were never made to comprehend such things; you will have to see them by yourself. But a word of warning, there is a being who watches your own movements. He cannot see us here, but heed my words for he will seek his own reward." Archangel said, he was prepared to teleport them back when…

"Wait, what about the Chaos King?" Thor asked.

"_**Do not worry; I shall see to aid you.**_" Eternity said as the pair was teleported back to Earth.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

It was ready, the Chaos King prepared to end the universe when a bright light interrupted him.

_**WHO DARES?!**_

"**WE DO, MONSTER.**" It was Galactus with the rest of the abstracts. "**THE CELESTIALS HAD BEEN PURIFIED FROM YOUR VENOM, CHAOS KING. NOW THE UNIVERSE SHALL BE PURIFIED FROM YOU!**"

_**GUESS AGAIN, WORLD EATER!**_

The Silver One then looked behind them; a lightning bolt struck the herald! Blasting him away from the battle ground, and then another lightning bolt was heard, its great thunder clapping the skies. It struck the Stranger on the back, making him scream in pain.

Then something struck Galactus. "**GAH! ENOUGH, GALACTUS SHALL NOT BE STRUCK ONCE MORE!**"

"Then you are in for a world of hurt, Galactus."

"The Skyfather!" Mistress Love shouted. "He has been tainted too!"

"Zeus…" The Stranger said as he stood back up.

"I've always wanted to destroy you, space freaks!" Zeus yelled as he attacked Sire Hate and Epoch at the same time. In-Betweener was then beaten by the rogue Skyfather, followed by his masters the Lords and Masters of Order and Chaos.

In the streets, thunder could be heard. The Avengers looked to see what was going on, Galactus had brought back-up but something was beating them. Something that was using lightning as its weapon. It couldn't be Thor…

While in the clear, Hercules took out his telescope to see who or what was beating the Abstracts. He then opened his mouth in sheer horror… "Father!"


	11. From Here To Eternity

Chapter 11 – From Here To Eternity

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Earth**

"Come out you bastard!" Nova yelled as he walked through the ruined part of the mansion. The fighting made the ceiling collapse over the auditorium area, darkening the whole area of the left wing. The resurrected Amon had been chased by Nova all the way here.

"That would be telling, young man." Amon responded from the shadows. The Human Rocket didn't know where to look for the dark and demonic former man.

"Okay then, I'll make you come out." Nova said as he used his powers to shoot at several corners of the room. Nothing. He wasn't hiding in the dark corners.

"You have to work on your aim, boy." Amon said as he struck Nova in the back with dark energy blasts. Nova felt that his armor had been damaged pretty badly by that single attack.

"How? My armor is made out of pure helium-talium alloy! Virtually indestructible!" Nova said as he saw golden pieces of armor fall on the floor.

"The power of chaos is unlimited foolish boy!" Amon yelled as he grabbed Nova by the throat and smashed him into the floor, breaking the wooden tiles. "Unlimited power, do you know what that is? Omnipotence!"

Amon then began to strangle Nova; the young hero began to struggle. This reincarnated monster had the strength of Thor and the power of a cosmic being! There was little Nova could do but improvise! He charged up his Nova Force into on fist and punched Amon on the side of his head, making him back up away from Nova. "Agh…" Nova grunted, he began to cough as he started to breathe normally again. "Omnipotence? Is that what you wanted? Power? You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh I have changed a lot actually, I can now murder gods, make them beg under heel! With this power, I will equalize the whole universe!" Amon responded as he retreated back to the shadows.

"But before I do that, I will have to take away from you...your life." Amon said.

"I don't care if I have to die if it means defeating you!" Nova responded.

"I didn't mean your life, but your loving life. Let's see if she's still around." Amon responded.

"Oh no!" Nova yelled as he flew towards the living quarters.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

"**ZEUS IN THE SKIES, YOU HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE EVILS OF THE BEING CALLED OBLIVION.**" Galactus said.

The whole city was practically in a state of shock once everyone saw the being known as Zeus, God of the Sky strike the World Devourer down briefly.

"Foolish World Eater, there is no more Zeus here but a chaotic fire that must engulf the entire universe aflame!" The being once known as Zeus, Sovereign of Olympus, said.

"The Chaos King has corrupted the very soul of the immortal; we will have to end him!" The Stranger said.

"**ONE SHALL STAND…AND ONE SHALL FALL.**" Galactus said as he attacked Zeus with the mighty Power Cosmic!

Meanwhile below the battling space gods, the heroes of Earth still fought against the onslaught of dark gods.

"This isn't going as planned!" Black Knight shouted through the fighting. Excalibur slicing through bodies of supposed immortals.

"Nothing ever goes to plan! Let's give Galactus more time and he will end this!" The Captain responded as he smashed an imp with his indestructible shield.

"I didn't sign up to fight demons, bub!" Wolverine yelled.

"PUNY CLAWS SHUT UP OR HULK WILL SMASH LIKE PUNY GODS!" Hulk shouted as he rammed through waves of the dark gods.

On top of a nearby building, Thor and Korra appeared. They recent encounter with the high-ups of existence had shaken them up a bit. "Situation's still bad here." Korra said as she saw Galactus and the Abstracts fight against the Chaos King in the distance.

"We have to put Magni to safety; I'll go back to the mansion and take him and Kal somewhere safer." Thor said.

"I'm not sure what classifies as safety on a moment like this." Korra said. Thor began to think…

"I'll take them to the Southern Water Tribe with your parents, they'll look after them." Thor said. Korra was still unsure; she didn't want to be separated from the kids.

"Listen, I bet that Tenzin and his family are there too. Don't worry." Thor re-assured her and she nodded.

**Avengers Mansion, Earth**

Thor landed in front of the mansion's main gates. The mansion had seen better days; it had been hit pretty hard by the first wave of demons. "Ultron, you here?" Thor called the prototype robot-man created by Giant-Man some years ago. No response.

He went to the second floor to look for the Kal, thinking that Asami still had him. "Od's Blood." Thor said once he found an unconscious Asami with a asleep Kal-El on her arms. Thor quickly went to attend her with Magni on his arms.

"God of Thunder." That voice….Thor turned. "It's been too long."

"Amon!" Thor yelled. "You filthy beast, you have made a pact with destruction itself!"

"Nah ah, not destruction, its oblivion. There's a difference, when you destroy something…it still exist. But when something is thrown into oblivion it ceases to be." Amon responded.

"I do not care; you will stay thy hand and leave this place!" Thor ordered the resurrected equalist.

"Too much muscle and so little brain. I didn't come for you, or the Avatar or even your mediocre team of heroes but for the kid." Amon said as he pointed directly at Kal-El.

"What?!" Thor responded.

"The Sons of Earth and Skies shall unite, and brick back order to the universe. And surpass the evil to come." Amon said as he slowly walked towards the God of Thunder.

"Stay back!" Thor ordered, he didn't want Asami and the kids to get hurt by his power.

"Here I have a perfect opportunity to stop this prophecy from happening, with just the tip of my fingers." Amon said with a certain deadly tone in his dark voice. "Now, hand over the alien."

"Go to Hel." Thor responded as he controlled the little of the Odinforce he had inside him to push Amon away.

Thor quickly used his hammer to teleport Magni, Asami and Kal to the house of Korra's parents. As Amon started to stand up, the Nova rammed him into the nearby wall. "Hold it!" Nova yelled as he grabbed by the neck.

"Nova!" Thor said as he saw his friend again.

"Quickly Thor, end this son of a gun!" Nova yelled, Thor nodded.

"No!" Amon yelled, dispersing them both with his dark powers. "It is not by your hand or any ones! I shall end this prophecy!"

Then he teleported away, leaving the two heroes on the ground. "You okay?" Nova asked Thor.

"I'm fine." Thor answered.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Zeus was beginning on getting the upper hand on the Abstracts. There was little they could do against the amped God of the Sky.

"**CHAOS KING!" **Galactus yelled at the agent of oblivion.

**STAY AWAY WORLD EATER!**

The two cosmic beings clashed but Galactus was completely overpowered. He wouldn't hold his ground against the power of the Chaos King.

Korra arrived to where the other heroes were fighting against the endless wave of dark gods. "Need any help?" She asked them.

"Where were you!?" Wasp asked her.

"Had to talk to the higher-ups, no new developments with smiley up there?" Korra asked the team.

"Galactus isn't going to last long, we need to do something now!" Iron Man responded. "Hang get that portal ready!"

"Hear ya!" Giant-Man acknowledged and stomped his way back to the mansion.

"No wait…" Korra said. Then she began to remember Eternity's words before Thor and her left the realm of the Tribunal. "_**Don't worry; I shall see to aid you.**_"

Of course, the whole universe was there to back her up. All she needed was to connect to it directly, she then formed an earth dome around her and sat on the rocky ground and began to enter the Avatar State. She then opened her eyes and…

A bright light began to vaporize all of the dark gods and the likes out of existence and bring relief to the battling heroes and light spirits. And from the rocky dome from which Korra had covered herself in a being came out.

It was huge, as tall as any Abstract but its appearance it was as if this being had the whole universe within it and at its center was Korra in the Avatar State.

"What the…" Hercules said as he saw such power.

The being then looked at the Abstracts and they kneeled. The being grabbed the poisoned Zeus…

"_**Rest god of Olympus…you have fought well. Rest.**_" The being said as it calmed Zeus and brought him back to ground level next to the Avengers.

It then looked at Galactus and the Chaos King.

"**BROTHER, YOU HAVE COME.**" Galactus said as he stood aside from the being's way.

"_**Chaos King, your destruction ends here.**_" The being said.

**NOT EVEN THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE SHALL STOP ME! **The Chaos King attacked the being, but his attacks did nothing to it.

"_**Your power fails you; I can already feel Oblivion's influence going away from my realm.**_" The being said as it grabbed the Chaos King by the neck.

**THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY!**

"_**Destiny does not limit us, your actions have called on the attention of the Living Tribunal and he has given me permission to limit your existence even if you are part of the nature of my reality. Go back to Oblivion.**_" Eternity responded as it opened a portal to the realm of nothingness.

**EVEN IN THIS DEFEAT DO I WIN! AN AGENT IS STILL OUT THERE, AND HE IS GOING TO END THE PROPHECY ONCE AND FOR ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Eternity frowned and threw the Chaos King into the realm of Oblivion. He knew that this wouldn't end the Chaos King forever but the threat was over. Eternity then began to shrink to the size of a human and vanished leaving Korra drained of power. "Uhh…" Korra felt drowsy.

"Korra you okay?" Iron Man asked her as the Avengers and other heroes ran to her.

"I'm fine." Korra said, she looked at the skies and saw that the Abstracts were still there looking at her. Galactus landed on the ground, and also looked at her.

"**THERE IS ONE MORE THREAT STILL HERE. YOU HAVE TO END IT, NOW!**" Galactus said.

"Wait…where?" She asked him.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe, Earth**

In the house of the parents of Korra, Senna and Tonraq attended to the wounded Ms. Marvel. They've placed Kal-El and Magni inside Korra's old baby play pen.

"Is she going to be fine?" Senna asked her husband.

"Yeah, I don't know how she appeared here but I'm glad she appeared her with our grandchild and the other child." Tonraq said. Then they heard knocks on the door.

"Thor, what brings you here? I thought you were with Korra in the city attending to the crisis there." Senna asked them.

"Senna, listen where are the babies?" Thor asked her.

"Inside Korra's old room in her old baby pen." Senna responded. Thor and Nova then stepped in and walked towards the room.

"What's going on?" Tonraq asked them.

"Shh…" Thor quiets him as he began to open the door and found the dark Amon inside.

"Ah you are here." Amon said, he was sitting on the bed overlooking the toddlers. "Just in time."

"Amon, stay back!" Nova yelled.

"There is going to be reckoning, and it will begin with the prophecy's end." Amon said as he moved towards Magni and Kal-El.

"No!" Thor was going to strike him when Amon grabbed him by the throat.

"Away!" Amon responded and threw Thor through the wall. He grabbed Magni when his hand began to burn! "No…it can't be!"

Magni's eyes began to glow, as Amon screamed in pain. "What the…?" Nova and Thor said as they both looked at what was happening.

Amon then imploded in a flash of light and Magni fell softly on the bed. Tonraq and Senna were in awe completely. Korra and the Avengers then arrived to find a pile of ashes in front of a sitting Magni who was completely relaxed.

She then looked at Thor and Nova. "What happened?"

"The Light was too much for him to handle." Thor responded as he smiled.

* * *

**Republic City…a few days later**

"City's look good." Asami said as she was still recuperating from her wounds. She was looking over her room's balcony looking at the city.

"I reckon that it is." Mako responded as he smiled. "You know it's been a long war and it's made me think of our future."

"Mako?" She asked him.

"Asami would you…uh…marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Asami responded as she hugged him, Mako was surprised at first but then hugged her back.

Inside Korra's room, Thor and Korra looked at the sleeping Kal-El and Magni. "How are we going to explain Kal-El's origins to my parents?" Korra asked him.

"We got to tell them the truth, there's nothing to hide." Thor said as he took off his helmet. "You know, I feel extremely relief that we can return to Asgard and look out for our people now that the war is over."

"Yeah." Korra responded. "Hey Thor."

"Hmm?" Thor asked.

"What do you think about having a girl?" Korra asked him.

"What?"

* * *

The End


End file.
